This protocol studies the effects of exercise intensity on insulin sensitivity in women with NIDDM. Three conditions are compared: two days without exercise; two days of low-intensity exercise; or two days of high-intensity exercise. The outcome variable is whole-body insulin sensitivity as measured by an insulin tolerance test on day three.